Sonic the Hedgehog (universe)
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers Sonic the Hedgehog is a video game franchise created by Yuji Naka and is owned by SEGA. The franchise centers on a series of speed-based platform games, but several are spin-offs in different genres. The protagonist of the series is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog named Sonic, whose peaceful life is often interrupted by the series's main antagonist, Dr. Eggman. Sonic usually must stop Eggman and foil any plans of world domination. The first game in the series, published in 1991, was conceived by SEGA's Sonic Team division after SEGA requested a mascot character; the title was a success and spawned sequels, and transformed SEGA into a leading video game company during the 16-bit era in the early to mid-1990s. Sonic Team has since developed many titles in the franchise. Prominent members of its initial staff included Naka, designer Naoto Ohshima and game planner Hirokazu Yasuhara. Other developers of Sonic games have included the American SEGA Technical Institute, Japanese Dimps, American Backbone Entertainment, Canadian BioWare, British Sumo Digital and British Traveller's Tales. While the first games in the series were platform games, the series has expanded into other genres such as action-adventure, fighting, racing, role-playing, and sports. The franchise has also spawned into four cartoons, an anime, an OVA, manga, novels, an ongoing comic book series, and a variety of merchandise. Since its debut in 1991, the Sonic the Hedgehog series has developed a huge fanbase, and has sold 150 million copies worldwide, making it one of the best-selling video game franchises of all time. In Chronicles of Illusion Characters Sonic..png|Sonic the Hedgehog Super Sonic.png|Super Sonic Knuckles..png|Knuckles the Echidna Dr. Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman Metal Sonic.png|Metal Sonic Shadowthehedgehog.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Espio.png|Espio the Chameleon Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat Moto bug.png|Moto Bug Buzz bomber.png|Buzz Bomber Crabmeat Spritework.png|Crabmeat Rhinobot Spritework.png|RhinoBot Eggrobo.png|Eggrobo Egg Pawn.png|Egg Pawn Scratch and Grounder Artwork.png|Scratch & Grounder Locations Green Hill Zone.png|Green Hill Zone Emerald hill zone 2.png|Emerald Hill Zone Angelisland.png|Angel Island StationSquare.png|Station Square Emeraldcoast.png|Emerald Coast City Escape 2.png|City Escape Green Forest 1.png|Green Forest Wave ocean.png|Wave Ocean Crisis city.png|Crisis City Items ChaosEmeralds.png|The Chaos Emeralds Master emerald.png|The Master Emerald Music *"Labyrinth Zone (Rock Remix)" - Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) *"Emerald Hill Zone" - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *"[[Angel Island Zone (Brawl Remix)|Angel Island Zone (Brawl Remix)]]" - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *"Unknown for M.E." - Sonic Adventure *"E.G.G.M.A.N." - Sonic Adventure 2 *"Boss: VS. Team Battle" - Sonic Heroes *"White Acropolis ~Snowy Peak~" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Theme of Dr. Eggman" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Running through the Plains" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Can it be True?" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Tension... Silver vs. Shadow" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"He's the Iblis Trigger!" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Mephiles' Smile / Elise's Tears" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Yacker's Plea" - Sonic Colors *"Robot's Lost & Found" - Sonic Colors *"I Am... All of Me" - Shadow the Hedgehog *"Evil Ending / Eclipse Cannon" - Shadow the Hedgehog *"Egg Control Room / Shadow Android" - Shadow the Hedgehog *"Eggman Again!" - Sonic Riders *"Opening Demo" - Sonic Mega Collection / Sonic Mega Collection Plus *"Extras / Options / Games (Remix)" - Sonic Mega Collection / Sonic Mega Collection Plus *"Look-a-like" - Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie *"Sonic's Fight" - Sonic X *"A White Flower on top of the Hill" - Sonic X *"Theme of the Chaotix" - Sonic X Games, shows and movies with elements from or in Chronicles of Illusion ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) *Sonic and Dr. Eggman, who originated in this game, appear as main characters in the series. *Moto Bug, Buzz Bomber, and Crabmeat, who originated in the game, appear as enemy characters in the series. *Green Hill Zone appears in the series. *The Chaos Emeralds appear in the series. *The Green Hill Zone theme is a part of "SEGA Genesis Medley 1". ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (8-bit) *A rock remix of the Labyrinth Zone theme can be heard in the series. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' *Super Sonic appears in the series. *Emerald Hill Zone appears in the series. *The seventh Chaos Emerald appears in the series. *The Emerald Hill Zone theme can be heard in the series. ''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' *Metal Sonic, who originated in the game, appears as a main character in the series. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' and Sonic & Knuckles *Knuckles, who originated in Sonic 3, appears as a main character in the series. *Rhinobot, who originated in Sonic 3, appears as an enemy character in the series. *Eggrobo, who originated in Sonic & Knuckles, appears as an enemy character in the series. *Angel Island appears in the series. *The Master Emerald appears in the series. *The remix of the Angel Island Zone theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl can be heard in the series. ''Knuckles' Chaotix'' *Espio, who originated in the game, appears as a main character in the series. ''Sonic Adventure'' *Sonic, Knuckles and Dr. Eggman appear in their updated looks from the game. *Station Square and Emerald Coast appear in the series. *The song "Unknown for M.E." can be heard in the series. ''Sonic Adventure 2'' *Shadow, who originated in the game, appears as a main character in the series. *City Escape and Green Forest appear in the series. *The song "E.G.G.M.A.N." can be heard in the series. ''Sonic Heroes'' *Espio appears in his updated look from the game. *Egg Pawn, who originated in the game, appears as an enemy character in the series. *Sonic maintains the Blue Tornado ability. *The song "Boss: VS. Team Battle" can be heard in the series. ''Sonic Rush'' *Blaze, who originated in the game, appears as a main character in the series. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) *Wave Ocean and Crisis City appears in the series. *Music from the game can be heard in the series. ''Sonic Colors'' *Music from the game can be heard in the series. ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *Music from the game can be heard in the series. ''Sonic Riders'' *The song "Eggman Again!" can be heard in the series. ''Sonic Mega Collection'' and Sonic Mega Collection Plus *Music from the games (including the track "Extras / Options / Games (Remix)", which is a remix of the Extras / Options theme from Sonic Mega Collection and the Games / Extras theme from Sonic Mega Collection Plus) can be heard in the series. ''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *Scratch and Grounder appear as secondary characters in the series. ''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' *The song "Look-a-like" can be heard in the series. ''Sonic X'' *Music from the original Japanese version of the anime can be heard in the series. Trivia *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' is the first video game series to be included in Chronicles of Illusion. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' is Chronicles of Illusion's only main SEGA representation. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' currently has the most content in Chronicles of Illusion. Want to know more about the Sonic the Hedgehog series? Visit the websites below. *Sonic News Network *Sonic the Hedgehog.com *Sonic Channel (Japanese) Category:Universes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog universe